


Coffee Shop

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Romance, F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Fuyuhiko always found his way back to a very certain coffee shop.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Coffee Shop

He's been coming here everyday for six months now.

He hasn't missed a day since the first day he saw her.

She was new to Tokyo.

Never been seen before around the city or the university he attended.

The first day he saw her was on a rainy day. It downpoured hard and Fuyuhiko couldn't see anything while he was driving so he pulled to the side of the road and waited for the rain to stop.

But it didn't stop.

And he was growing bored and tired in his car.

He noticed the coffee shop just across the street. He had been there before, only a few times as he and his friends passed it during a ride as they decided to take a rest from the drive and get some coffee.

It was located a little outside the city but the ride was still long. It take him half hour just to get there if he was driving from his house but his current girlfriend lived outside the city so he was passing the shop more frequently.

He didn't notice her when he first stepped in.

He shrugged off the wet rain, run his fingers through his wet hair to comb it out, and walked up to the counter. He ordered a chocolate cake, since he have a sweet tooth, and his coffee black, getting this tendencies from his father. The barista gave him a flirty smile and he noticed she wrote his name on the cardboard cup with hearts all over it.

"It's not everyday a cutie like you visits this shop." The barista said with a flirty smile.

Even though he's irritated, he kindly thanked her and looked around the shop. There were several people here, typing away on their laptops and excessively sipping their beverages. An employee was cursing as he moped a spilled cup of coffee in the corner, a couple was making out at another table, and a man in suit was making what seemed like an aggressive call.

Fuyuhiko looked around the shop, trying to decide where he wants to sit, before noticing a small entry way into another room. It was divided by a blue colored curtain and a sign above read, "Enter for Tranquility."

He stepped through and that's when he noticed her.

She was sitting in a rounded corner, near a tall window, and was writing in a journal.

He didn't know why she attracted him so much.

At first he thought it was the hair. The silver was very hard to miss. And then he thought it was her body. She's got a perfect figure.

Then she looked up and made eye contact with him.

It was the eyes.

His favorite color used to be white.

Now his favorite color is red.

She was looking away now and Fuyuhiko wished she would look at him for another moment.

Why was this stranger so captivating?

He sat on a table that was on the other side of the room, opposite to her, and he couldn't help but stare. He very well knew he looked like a pervert, just staring at her, but he didn't care.

Everyday for two months, he would come back to this shop. It was closed on Sundays so it was the only day where he could just fantasize about being there and seeing her. He knew her schedule very well. She would come to the shop around 4:00 every day and then leave at 5:25 every single time. There wasn't a time where she didn't arrive on time and leave on time.

He would get there early sometimes and other times he would get there late but he always managed to make it on time before she left.

Then after two months of stalking, they had their first encounter.

He arrived at 3:55 and the shop was packed. There was only one table available in the tranquility room and he gladly took it before anyone else could.

Five minutes later and there she was, tapping him on the shoulder, and he had to catch his breath.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He imagined what her voice sounded like and it wasn't anything like this, it was calm and sweet.

"What do you want?" It came harsher than he intended to do and he cussed himself for that.

She looked at him intently for a moment and suddenly she adjusted her eyeglasses. "There seems to be more people here than usual. I was wondering if you didn't mind if we shared a table?"

He was too shocked by the request that he just stared at her.

"I understand if you do not wish to be bothered-"

"No!" He interrupted.

A few people looked over to him and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"I mean," he continued. "Yeah, I-I don't mind at all."

She looked at him with a small smile and carefully placed her things down on the table.

"My name is Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." He greeted and extended his hand out.

She accepted the greeting. "Peko Pekoyama."

"So we finally knew each other's name huh?" He told her while smiling at her but she didn't smile back.

"I noticed that you are here everyday around the same time that I am." She said in a serious voice.

His face turned red and his palms started to get sweaty. "Well my class ended around three and my girlfriend doesn't live too far from here."

"I understand." She simply said. "What school do you go to?"

"Kiibou University," he replied. "I'm in my last year now. How about you?"

She shook her head. "I decided university is not for me. I tried it back home but I decided I wanted to leave home for a while."

"Home?" He asked. "Where are you from?"

"Kobe." She simply replied.

"I'm from Kobe too, though I came here to study. How come you left?"

"Most people don't understand but I just needed to get away for a while and just-"

"Disappear to place where no one knows you?" He asked.

She blinked at him as he sat back, arms crossed with a smile.

"I understand, don't fret about it."

It was the first time Peko didn't leave exactly at 5:25. They spent hours talking and getting to know one another. For two months, they were strangers and sat across from each other while they sipped their coffees and worked on whatever they needed to get done. They share a few glances here and there with small, shy smiles and nods but they never spoke until this day.

"A panda walks into a restaurant, eats, shoots, and leaves!" Fuyuhiko joked, trying to make Peko laugh.

"I already know they do that." She stared at him. "However," she continued, "pandas are nice. Their white and black fur is very adorable and fluffy. Someday, I would like to try to see and touch one." She said as her face soften up.

He raised his eyebrows. "You've never seen one?" She shook her head.

"Well I'd love to see a panda again with you." He blurted.

Peko's cheeks turned red as she looked away from him.

Suddenly, the sound of the mops caught Fuyuhiko's attention and he looked around the shop. It was closing time and he hadn't noticed that they were the only two left in the shop.

She seemed to have noticed as well. "I should be heading home now."

He got up and placed his jacket on. "Yeah, I didn't notice how long we've been sitting here."

"I guess I will see you next time?" She asked.

He made eye contact with her. "I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

And they did.

They no longer sat on opposite sides of their room but instead, they took a seat at Peko's table. They continued to talk for hours and get to know each other. She gave him advice on his current girlfriend who was fighting with him all the time. He admitted to not being happy in the relationship and Peko could only give him the only advice she knew and that was to follow your heart.

He broke up with his girlfriend and he and Peko talked about that too. She was supportive and told him that if he was meant to be with this girl then he'd eventually find his way back to her.

But Fuyuhiko always found his way back to this coffee shop.

Peko opened up more to him as well. He noticed she was hesitant at first but as weeks went by, she was coming out her shell. She admitted the reason for leaving her home was because she can't handle anymore how her adopted family put such expectations on her and always telling her what she can and can't do, treating her as if she was a tool, not a human being. It made Fuyuhiko angry to know someone would treat her like that. She needed to leave so she can have her freedom and have a fresh start and he understood where she was coming from.

She tutored him in one his classes. It turns out she's really smart in history and Fuyuhiko would never turn down an excuse to sit closer to her. And the reward was great when he received a A- on his exam. A surprised kiss to the cheek and she payed for his coffee.

Six months have passed and they hadn't missed a day to talk to one another.

He surprised her one day.

Rented out the coffee shop for the night.

When Peko walked in, all the tables were moved in the tranquility room except for their table. It was decorated with white table cloth and a candle lit in the middle of it. The room itself was decorated with white christmas lights and flower petals all over the ground.

"Fuyuhiko?" She asked.

He texted her earlier. Told her the coffee shop was having some dance event here and to meet him at 4:00 so she slipped on a dress and flats for the night.

Someone cleared their throat and she turned.

There he was. Dressed up in his suit and a bouquet of red roses in one hand.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi," she shyly said back. "Fuyuhiko, what's all this?"

He cleared his throat again, becoming more and more nervous. "It's for you."

"You said the shop was having an event." She said looking around for someone, completely oblivious of what Fuyuhiko's doing.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I rented the place out for the night."

She stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"Peko, I need to tell you something." He admitted. "When I first saw you in here, I was captivated by you. I have never seen a beautiful girl like you in my life and I didn't want it to stop. There was something about you that just made me want to get to know you. So I started coming here on purpose, in hope that we'd get to talk one day and when we did, it felt natural. And then we continued to meet up everyday, it was never planned, and it just became a routine for us."

Her face was red and her mouth became very dry. She never had someone speak about her like this before. It was all new to her and it felt right with him.

"I feel like I've known you for years." He continued. "But we've only known each other for six months and I think it's time we try something new."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked while her face's blushing.

He gave her a chuckle and lifted up the roses. "How about we do something together and see how it goes from there?"

She smiled as she accepted the roses then put it on a nearby table and he's watching her like a hawk. After that, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

He stood there shocked and completely like an idiot. He can hear her laugh and it's the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

"That would be wonderful. I'll be looking forward to it." She said which cause Fuyuhiko to smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
